1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft security tag assembly which can be operatively attached to various types of merchandise and which includes an indicator assembly providing one or more indications of unauthorized removal of the merchandise from a retail establishment or other area. Shielding is provided to prevent unauthorized removal of the tag assembly from the merchandise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security or anti-theft tags are extensively used in the retail merchandising industry as well as numerous other areas of commerce. In typical fashion, such devices are attached to various types of merchandise in such a manner that that they are clearly obvious by one examining the merchandise. Common knowledge of the use and operation of such devices is believed to prevent or at least restrict the theft or other unauthorized removal of merchandise from the retail outlet or other area being monitored. More specifically, it is believed that such security tag devices serve as a deterrent to unauthorized removal in that a potential thief will recognize that the merchandise will be “stained” or otherwise marked, thereby rendering the merchandise useless, upon forced removal of the security tag. Alternatively the tag may be structured to activate an alarm system as the merchandise, incorporating the tag thereon, passes through a monitoring station typically located at the exits to the retail establishment.
Due to the popularity of security or anti-theft devices of the type described above, numerous attempts have been made to design and structure a device which not only serves as a deterrent against theft, but which includes structural features intended to overcome any attempt to defeat the device which may be applied by an experienced thief. In addition, the structure of such security devices should be such as to be easily secured to and removed from different types of articles such that a device of substantially standard structure can be used to monitor and protect various types of merchandise.
As set forth above known security or anti-theft tags are intended to provide some indication which either renders the merchandise useless or alternatively signals an attempted unauthorized removal. As such, at least one type of indicator is structured to release an ink or colored staining agent upon a forced removal of the security device from the merchandise, such as by rupturing the outer casing or other portions thereof. The released staining agent is difficult, if not impossible, to remove from the protected merchandise thereby clearly indicating that the stained article has been stolen. In addition, such anti-theft devices may include some type of electronic signaling mechanism. This type of device activates an alarm by passing through or in predetermined proximity to a monitoring station, as set forth above. However, because of the large number of practical applications for such security devices, the various users thereof may request one or the other of the aforementioned types of indicators (ink stain or electronic signaling). Also, a retailer may in fact desire more than one type of indicator or different types of “customized” indicator or signaling devices which better protect against the unauthorized removal of merchandise from a given area.
While popular, it is recognized that a significant number of the anti-theft tags currently being utilized include problems or disadvantages which render them less than totally efficient. More specifically, wide spread knowledge of the structural features of such security tags allows unauthorized personnel to develop techniques which are specifically designed to remove the tag from the merchandise in a manner which defeats the aforementioned indicator structures. Therefore it is not uncommon for a skilled or experienced thief to develop tools or techniques to remove the merchandise from the area being monitored without damage to the stolen article or activation of an alarm or monitoring system.
Accordingly there is a recognized need in the security industry for an anti-theft device preferably in the form of a relatively small security tag assembly which efficiently locks onto various types of merchandise and which is specifically structured to overcome known techniques used to remove or otherwise defeat such devices. By way example, one method commonly employed by a potential thief is to apply heat or a small flame, of the type generated by a cigarette lighter, to predetermined portions of the tag housing. In doing so the housing may be accessed for purposes of removing operative components thereof which serve to maintain the device in locking engagement on the merchandise, without releasing the staining agent or otherwise activating monitoring alarms.
Therefore, an improved or preferred security tag assembly should include specific structural features which overcome attempts to defeat the device, such as, but not limited to, the method set forth above. Moreover, such protective structural features should be compatible with standardized tag construction and configurations. This would enable the tag manufacture or provider to effectively “customize” the indicator assembly to include staining agents, electronic signaling devices or both, while not requiring a restructuring or redesign of the entire tag or the remaining, basic operable components associated therewith.